cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Freedom Corps
History and Purpose of Freedom Corps The following is excerpted from a PM sent me by Hero 1, the current (at the time of this writing) "story dude". :Here's what I've tracked down about your question. Hope this helps. :Ms. Liberty did not form Freedom Corps. Her mother Miss Liberty did. At least that's what the story bible tells me. It's possible that the bible and the game our out of sync, but that sounds like the correct answer to me. Her daughter has taken over leadership of the group. :As to what they do, they aid the heroes in situations where more manpower is needed. They're like the National Guard for Heroes. In comics, we always see the heroes flying around and helping out, but if we looked deeper into it, they can't do everything on their own. That's where Freedom Corps. comes in. If there's a disaster, or a massive invasion, or an explosion of some sort, Freedom Corps. shows up to help. They're the hero assistance group. :Hope that helps. :Stay True :Hero 1 Slickriptide 22:52, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Some discussion about Hero Corps on the game forums pointed to the existence of an in-character statement by Jack Emmert, writing as Statesman, about Freedom Corps. I'm posting the link on the main page, but the relevant information is this: :"Hero Corps is a private company who hires super powered beings out to the highest bidder. That’s the reason why I formed the Freedom Corps – to counterbalance this." If nothing else, it shows that there is some foundation to the idea that Freedom Corps is a kind of "open source" answer to Hero Corps. Slickriptide 15:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Government Agency or Private Organization? Is there any indication anywhere whether or not there's a government connection to Freedom Corps? I thought I'd seen something once upon a time indicating such a connection, but now can't recall where, or even if it was in game or out. Curious, as it would determine the status of Longbow within the Rogue Islands: whether they're an invading army or just criminals :) -- Urizen (Talk to me) 04:04, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Longbow official info (Copied from the City of Villains official website 1): :Organized by Ms. Liberty, the Longbow division of Freedom Corps is bent on the destruction of Arachnos. This militia extends its presence to every corner of the Rogue Isles, acting as a military support network for super-powered beings in the struggle against Lord Recluse. Drawing on those who want to be heroes, this organization is comprised of volunteers from around the world. Longbow thrives on the never-ending stream of idealistic youth who believe they are on the front lines in the battle against evil. :The strength of their ideological conviction, coupled with the advanced training and munitions provided by NATO, render the Longbow soldiers a force to be reckoned with. This righteous fervor has driven Longbow agents to establish strongholds across the Rogue Isles, interfering in Arachnos operations at every opportunity. :The passage above is copied from COV's official site .. so to sort of answer your question while it's never clearly stated NATO is providing Longbow with both training and equipment. Since Longbow is a division of Freedom Corp can we pretty much assume that while no one is sure if any particular country claims any ties to them NATO is the "World Government" and is sponsoring their activities both in the Rogue Ilses and elsewhere. Taxibot Sara2.0 18:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0 Does that make any sense?